


Sweetness

by Angels_Artillery



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brian is a he/they user, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, M/M, Mechs College AU, Non-Binary Drumbot Brian, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, tim and jonny are here now! (chapter 4), well kinda trans male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Artillery/pseuds/Angels_Artillery
Summary: This is just gonna be more college au Mechs. But this time it's nb Brian and Marius because that's a sweet ship and we need more of it. There isn't gonna be too much of a plot, this is just an excuse for me too write sweet things when I'd like so I can add onto it and have a place to put it. I'm very very excited. I'll add tags as I think of them, probably.There is a description of a character coming out of dissociation at the very start, and both Brian and Marius have physical disabilities where their mechanisms would have been (sucks for Brian lol).I wrote this before I saw @Spacecitytraffic's fic but theirs inspired me to finish and post it!!!
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Brian's Tired Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Jonny and Brian Almost Dated (And One Time They Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112133) by [spacecitytraffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecitytraffic/pseuds/spacecitytraffic). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't touch on Marius' disabilities too much in this chapter, but I'll get there. Promise I'm not just ignoring it for convenience.

Out of order. The World was out of order, the normal patterns of the kitchen askew. When did it get out of order?. And the colors were wrong. Static-y? They felt misplaced. Like none of their senses were connected to their actual body.

“Brian- Brian! Drumbot!” Arms. I have arms. A hand extended out as an arm reached around to support some of Brian’s weight. Yeah, there’s something on my arm. Warm. The sink was running too, and slowly Brian was able to pick up on the sound of it. And I’m wearing socks. I can feel my socks. “Brian, baby, what’s happening? Where are you?”

Marius. That’s Marius. But he’s at work? Brian’s right hand gripped a cane, and they could feel where the side of Marius's jeans brushed the tips of their knuckles. Marius himself was trying to be aware as he laid his hand in front of Brian on the end of the sink. The sink. At the sink. The running water. Water? Dishes. I was washing dishes. 

“Dishes. I was doing dishes.” Brian could feel Marius’s exhale in the loosening of the arm wrapped around his shoulder, ready to catch and support them at a seconds notice if they faltered. That’s why the sink is so wet. Chemically floral soap flooded their nose as they took a deep breath in, wafting throughout the room. It smelled really good to Brian. They leaned back into Marius’s arm, and he shifted so more of their weight was on him, mindful not to knock the cane propping them up.

“Thank you, Brian, I'm both very proud and thankful for that, as well as for you doing the rest of the kitchen-” the counters were indeed shiny, still wet in places from where they'd been wiped down, and there wasn’t anything left out or open anymore. “But I think that you should probably sit down for a second. Wanna come sit with me for just a second?” There was trepidation in his voice, careful as though it might shatter something, but that didn’t keep it from being heavy-laden with worry. Brian nodded, adjusting their hand on the smooth grip of the cane and straightening up, wincing as some of their vertebrae scraped and then popped. Not bothering to pull away from their boyfriend, Brian started to push themself through the combination kitchen-dining room, slowly.

“Help or no?” Marius asked gently, not moving back from where his hand had fallen into Brian’s. The grasp helped steady the shaking of his own arm.

They nodded, gold curls bouncing against their forehead. “I could probably use it,” Brian admitted with a small chuckle as Marius slipped forward to lift that arm back around their shoulder, moving to his body to the left. He left a gentle kiss on their temple.

“Of course, my Prince,” Marius said in a playful tone, earning him a slap on the wrist, but he knew there was no malintent by the exasperated smile gracing his boyfriend's face. He walked slowly next to them, keeping an eye on every move Brian made. 

Getting down to the couch, Marius knew the routine. The two had ended up buying a cheap, low sitting couch when they’d first moved in together but it proved an issue for someone like Brian who had trouble getting up and down. They insisted that it wasn’t an issue, but Marius knew it was annoying and impractical. It wasn’t like they didn’t have other furniture, but if the two wanted to sit next to each other, Brian ended up needing a hand up and down. 

He moved in front of them, holding his arm out like a bar. Brian grabbed onto his forearm and Marius gripped onto their bicep as they started to lower down carefully. Marius pulled a lot of their weight as he went down with them, lowering down to a knee til Brian collapsed against the cushions with a sigh. Flopping down and putting an arm around the back of the couch, Marius took a deep breath and looked over to Brian, who leaned into the crook of his arm and chest, cane leaned on the couch's arm.

“So,” Marius started.

“So?”

“Would you let me get there?”

“You were stalling!”

Marius rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “I was not, but I was gonna ask what was goin’ on today when I got home?” He asked. 

“I just got sucked into my own head. Tired out my body and my brain got caught up I think,”

“You were dissociating when I came in I think baby. I'm not totally familiar with how that works yet, but that's what it looked like,” Marius specified, noting silently how some of their words were a little nonsensical.

Brian nodded. "whoops?" They chuckled half-heartedly, ending it in a sigh. Marius frowned, mouth pressed into a line. 

"Well, Bri, that hardly seems like something you'd do intentionally," he joked, trying to bring up his spirits. Brian laughed, grabbing their boyfriend's hand and clutching it in his lap. They could feel the shakes run through his arm and down to the tips of his fingers. It wasn't particularly bad today, and both Brian and Marius were thankful for that. 

"Can we maybe lay down for a little? I know you just got out of class, and I have one in an hour, but I think a little recline and a heating pad might do some wonders," Brian suggested, looking hopefully at their boyfriend. Marius' face split in a wide grin. 

"But of course my love! Here-" he stood up, holding out the stronger of his two shakey arms, bracing himself on the arm of the couch as Brian did his best to get up, leaning heavily on his cane. It wasn't far to the bedroom, it was a small place, but Marius slid a careful hand around his waist anyway, supporting him from the other side. 

The sigh of relief from Brian when he flopped down onto the bed was internally reciprocated by Marius, tired from two psych classes in a row, both featuring Freud in a disgusting amount. 

He heard them flick on the heating pad he kept tucked under the sheets on his side of the bed and watched as he melted into the warmth, joints creaking. 

"I think I'm gonna use my chair for the rest of the day. Do you think you could walk with me to my next class? It's in the STEM building and I don't want to have to wheel across campus alone and I don't think Raph has any classes near there," they asked Marius with closed eyes as he resisted the urge to braid the long golden hair. 

"Of course, my love," he assured, running his hands through Brian's hair, fingers massaging into his scalp. Brian sighed softly into it, a gentle smile gracing his tired features. 

"I think I'm going to take a short nap, don't let me sleep through class," Brian muttered.

Marius scoffed in a small laugh. "don't worry, I won't," he promised as he gazed at the sleeping beauty. There wasn't ever gonna be a day where Marius wasn't totally infatuated with Brian. His voice and its kindness, his incredible mind, his beautiful face, and wonderful hair. He loved him so much.


	2. Plastic Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woowoo short chapter because I had a bad flare-up last night and needed a distraction!!! Enjoy!!!

Brian was stood in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, watching the timer Raphaella had convinced them to follow when they could stand it. Its ticking was rhythmic and relaxing. 

“Fuck!” followed by the clattering of some stuff to the floor, unspecifiable of the running water, sounded from the kitchen. 

Brian nudged the sink off and spit in the basin, wiping their mouth on their sleeve as they walked the short distance from the bathroom to the tiny kitchen. They’d been stiff as a board all day, but otherwise, the slow-moving day had been a nice respite from the constant onslaught of pain their body otherwise dished out.

They called out before they got past the half-wall that obscured the bottom half of the kitchen.

“Marius? You ok?” They were a little worried, but they hadn’t heard the sound of any shattering glass, which was a good sign. Brian came into Marius kneeling on the ground, picking up a stack of plastic plates that had spread themselves around in the drop. There was also a small handful of silverware. His hands were shaking badly, and he was heavily favoring his right arm, seemingly not able to straighten it out at the elbow as he tried to pick up the scattered dishware.

“Shit- yeah Brian, don’t worry about it-” he tried to pick up a plate, but couldn’t get his fingers to close around it, causing it to slide right out again. Marius let out a frustrated cry at his incapability. “My stupid fucking hands won’t stop it and- fuck-” he grit his teeth as he set down the plates he had managed to grasp hastily so his left hand could fly to his own forearm, rubbing the muscle firmly. “My stupid fucking arm won’t let up-” he didn’t look up towards Brian as he talked. 

They sighed out of an unfortunate concern, walking over to him and getting down on the floor next to him, using the counter. Brian got situated cross-legged diagonal to Marius, so where their legs crossed each other met Marius’ bent knee. They reached out their cold hands, laying one over his right. It made Marius look him in the eye, tearful behind his glasses. 

“Want me to do that?” they nodded towards the shaking left hand poorly massaging his arm. Marius nodded, pulling it away, laying it down in his own lap, and curling his fingers like he was squeezing a ball. 

“Just be careful. It really hurts,” he said in a soft voice. Brian nodded as they focused on the cramping arm and shaking hand. Their fingers were cold as they pressed down firmly into the warm width of the arm, immediately able to feel how tense and stuck tight the muscle was. 

The two sat there for a while, the dishware on the floor forgotten as Brian took their time urging Marius’ muscles loose again. The yellow light of the kitchen was comforting as, slowly, the shaking in his hands died down. Marius leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s, letting out a long exhale as he curled his fingers and wrist as he’d done with the left. He let his head fall onto their shoulder, glad their long, tickly hair was pulled up into a bun. Very gently and slowly, just as everything else. The dishwasher was going in the background, and Brian could hear the buzz of the fridge just over Marius’ breathing.

“I was just trying to put the fucking dishes away. Can’t even fucking do that,” he scolded himself.

“Well, that’s why we have plastic plates, isn’t it,” They reminded him, thumb sliding down the length of his arm with a nice pressure before finding his palm and holding his hand, both of them now in their grasp. Marius looked back up at him. Brian looked down. “Is that ok? Do you want me to keep going?” they asked.

“No, I’m ok now.” He took a deep breath and sat up. “I think I can finish putting these up,” Brian’s brown furrowed. They hadn’t noticed til Marius had looked up at them, but there were also a handful of cups, three glass, two tin, and two plastic, up on the counter, under the open cabinet. 

“Oh no sir you will not,” Brian said with kind authority. “You get the silverware, I’ll put up the cups and plates. Those involve the most reaching,” Brain said with finality.

“Bri, I’m not usele-”

“I know you’re not, Lovely, but you are tired and your body, and I, am telling you to not push it. You do a hundred wonderful things for me in a day, let me help you please,” they said to him. Looking him dead in the eye, “I love you, Marius,” They leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips, urged on when Marius put a hand on their cheek, the other squeezing their cold fingers. They pulled back just to rest their forehead on his again. “You have orchestra tomorrow, don’t forget. You’ll need these lovely fingers in order for that,” Brian smiled when Marius chuckled. 

“Guess I will. So, I’ll get the silver, you get the cups and plates?” He repeated for confirmation. 

“Yessir, it’ll take me two seconds. Then we can go watch a movie while I finish up my homework,” Brian offered as they reached to start stacking the plates, then stretched to set them on the counter. “Now-” they chuckled, “Getting up on the other hand-” they joked as Marius smiled at them from his spot picking up silver. 

They pulled themself up with the counter, tucking the plates onto their shelf and the cups on theirs. Brain heard the drawer shut behind them, and Marius put his arms around them from behind. 

“Movie now?” He asked in a sweet voice, laying a soft kiss on Brian’s neck. 

“Movie now,” Brain confirmed, smiling, love for their boyfriend overflowing inside of them.


	3. A nice night alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Marius actually have the time to slow down and have a nice night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX IN IT! YOU CAN SKIP IT IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, IT IS NOT A NESSICARY CHAPTER!
> 
> It's just two dumbasses in love, and the sex reflects that. It's just sex that pretty slow and full of sweet feelings because I'm a sap. It's also really fuckin' vanilla. I mean, *light* dom/sub tones for the first lil bit but otherwise- There's a lot of sweet praise and good aftercare, too. It's just here for some good quality feels. Also a lot of the actual sexual stuff is fairly vague, or at least not in excruciating detail because I'm an ✨asexual✨
> 
> Anyhoo, Brian is a trans masculine non-binary person, so the terms I'll be using for them are cunt, dick, hole, and other terms to that ilk, then chest and pecks, and that's why they are referred to as Marius' boyfriend.

Brian and Marius didn’t have sex often. They didn’t really feel like setting aside the time or energy for it. Be it homework, or a particularly late class, or just sheer tiredness, the situation for such things didn’t present itself that often. 

This didn't bother either of the two, though. They each knew the other loved them regardless. Every now and then, though, when the opportunity did present itself, they'd both take it.

Marius had a much higher libido than Brian, unfortunately, but he'd generally just take care of it on his own. So when Brian leaned over to him during dinner on a Saturday night and said;

"I'd like to sleep with you tonight, please," Marius didn't pick up on what they meant the first time. 

"Well, my love, unless there's another bed hidden in here somewhere, I'd think you had no other choice," He chuckled, taking another bite of his pizza. They did have a pull-out couch that Marius would sometimes sleep on if one of them needed space or there was a surprise guest, but they hadn't used it in weeks. 

"That's not what I'm talking about Marius," they encouraged, raising a brow. Marius looked confused for a second before slowly breaking down into understanding and then excitement, bearing a massive grin that Brian couldn't help but mirror. 

"You wanna have sex?" He asked, double-checking himself.

"Yes Marius, I wanna have sex. It's been a while and we have the time tonight, it's only seven," Brian tried not to laugh at their clearly excited boyfriend. "Nothing crazy-"

"No, no, of course not! I just get excited, because like…" 

"I know babe, and I'm glad you're so understanding. Makes it feel even more special, at least to me, you know?" They offered after taking a sip of their tea. 

Marius nodded, having taken to eating notably faster, and Brian couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"Marius, Lovely, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna change my mind, you can slow down," they said, cheeks pink from their wide smile. He swallowed and nodded sheepishly, giving Brian a thumbs up. They just shook their head at him, going back to their own meal. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, they both finished. Marius had taken it upon himself to tuck the dishes into the dishwasher and turn the lights off in the kitchen while Brian leaned on the wall, a hand on their hip in wait. He finished and bounded up to Brian like a puppy, pressing a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek. Hands snaked around their waist, and Brian shivered as Marius’ cold fingers met the exposed sliver of skin where their shirt had been nudged up by the other man's wrist. 

“Someones eager,” Brian chuckled, taking it upon themself to lead Marius backward into the bedroom. He turned around about half-way there, taking Brian’s hand and leading him into the dimly lit room. The over-head was off as it often was, leaning the only light source in the room to a lightly glowing colored light all across the edges of the ceiling. Marius had practically begged for Brian to let them put some up in their room, and the remote proved useful when the lightswitch was out of reach, or they didn’t want the glaring provided bulbs.

“Of course I’m eager. I get to fuck you,” Marius affirmed, admiration and love for Brian, his Brian, leaching into the pronoun. Sitting down on the bed, letting his legs hang over the edge, he opened his arms for Brian to climb into his lap. Brian took the opportunity, straddling him with their knees, sitting down on his thighs. When they sat like this, they almost couldn’t tell how much taller Brian was.

“Well, that’s not anything too spectacular-”

“It is to me, because I love you, Brian.” Marius objected, leaning in to kiss them. Even though they’d been expecting it, Brian still gasped into his lips before leaning into it. Marius’ hands rested on their hips tenderly, the tips of his pinky and ring fingers the only ones on their bare skin. The grasp acted as an anchor, keeping them from shaking. Steady. It was Brian who deepened the kiss, wanting to get their lover worked up sooner than later. They were eager goddamnit. Feeling Marius grip their hips as they leaned forward, situating themself right over his clothed crotch, Brian was urged on enough to try and roll their hips down onto him. They stuttered some, but apparently, Marius hadn’t expected it, his surprise giving Brain the opportunity to deepen their kiss, sliding their tongue into his mouth. They went through the motion again, reaching down to undo the button of Marius’ jeans, and then the buttons on his shirt. 

“Why’d you wear this stupid thing. Don’t misunderstand, it’s very good looking on you, but the last time you wore a button-down, it took you nearly half an hour to get it undone,” Brian laughed a little at him. Marius’ face flushed. 

“I was kinda hoping that you’d take it off for me…” He trailed off into a mumble. 

“Oh? You were hoping I’d fuck you? Treat you like a princess and undo everything on and about you all myself? Were you planning to plea for it?” Brian teased, looking up from their task and cocking a brow. 

“Y-yeah…” He muttered, pressing his hot face into Brian’s neck in embarrassment. Brian scratched at the base of his hairline, before snaking their hand up to his crown and pulling him up by his thick curls, capturing his gasping lips while they worked the rest of his shirt open, leaving it on, but open.

Now that they were done, though, they changed tones a bit. “You know you’re allowed to ask for sex as much as I am, right baby?” Brian asked, looking Marius in the eyes. His face was flushed red. He nodded as Brian cupped his cheek in their left hand.

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t wanna push you or anything, Bri,” Marius defended. Brian shook his head. 

“I won’t let you push me, Marius. Don’t worry,” Marius nodded again before leaning forwards to desperately kiss Brian. They indulged him for a minute before leaning back, a frosty hand pressed into his warm, bare chest to keep him away as a whine slipped out from behind his pink lips. “How many do you think you got in you tonight, Lovely?” they asked, punctuated the sentence with another stuttering grind of their tense hips, able to feel his half-hard arousal beneath his undone jeans. 

Marius sputtered out, “Two I think, fuck. Brian please,” and squirmed as Brian leaned forward around him, grabbing a pillow and putting more pressure on him, but not enough. Not nearly enough. They tossed it onto the floor behind them and started to climb off their boyfriend, looking behind them to make sure they didn’t fall. Marius grabbed their arm and looked at him with concern. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I was going to suck you off, but I can’t very well do that with you hanging off me like a snake,” Brian remarked, looking up at him with a devious grin. Not a side Brian let run free very often. Marius nodded and let them go, watching tentatively as they worked their way onto their knees on the pillow, leaning their forearms on either side of Marius’ thighs. “You know the rules, you can pull my hair all you’d like, but two taps on your leg means let up, and warn me before you finish,” they ran through as they pulled out Marius’ dick. It wasn’t an entirely necessary conversation, but Brian liked to remind him every time regardless. Better safe than sorry.

They pressed a kiss against the flushed head as they ran their hand up and down his shaft, urging him to a fuller erection before they just went straight down and took the top half of him in all at once. Hand flying to the crown of Brian’s head and tanging in their gold curls, Marius choked on nothing, and Brian couldn’t help but smile around the dick in their mouth. Slowly they took more of him down, one hand rubbing soothing patterns into his thigh while he whined and moaned from their mouth’s ministrations. Their beard managed to tickle his thighs even through his jeans.

Actually, the fact he still had his jeans on was really starting to bug Marius as another wave of pleasure rippled through him. They felt unusually tight and itchy, and his shirt was undone but still resting on his shoulders. And Brian still had all their clothes on too. It was unfair.

“F-fuck Bri, baby, I’m close-” Marius warned them, tight fist inevitably pulling his lover’s hair. Brian tapped his leg once to indicate they’d heard him, pushing themself down til the tip of their nose touched his pubic hair, gagging as he hit the back of their throat. Brian swallowed around him and that did it for Marius. “Shit- cumming-” was all the last warning he got out before finishing down his boyfriend’s throat much sooner than he would have liked. They swallowed and pulled away panting, a bit of a look on their face. 

“You need to eat more fruit,” they commented, causing Marius to knock them lightly in the arm. 

“Oh shut up, you complain too much!”

“I just took a load in my mouth, I think I earned the right to complain a little,”  
Marius rolled his eyes, tucking his dick back into his underwear. “Can I please just get you undressed already? I want to see you, my love,” he flattered, pulling them back into his lap by the waist. Two hands slid up under their shirt and ran over their chest, thumbs smoothing over two mirrored scars under their pecks, then they crossed over each other behind their back. 

It was Brian’s turn to get flustered as they raised their hands over their head so Marius could pull the tee-shirt off them. Immediately, they felt a hundred times more self-conscious, leaning into Marius’ chest and tucking their face into his neck to place distracting kisses along it. 

“Ah-ah, no sir, no hiding,” Marius clucked, pushing them back by the shoulders, looking him up and down, taking in every inch of their pale, freckled skin. Their torso was painted with a small spattering of scars too. Surgical in origin, most of them. It didn’t deter him one bit. Marius pressed gentle kisses across them, from one shoulder to the other, then across their chest, following the blush that had bled down from their face. Marius couldn’t bend enough to kiss their soft stomach yet, so he tapped their hip twice and pecked them on the lips. “Can we get you out of those pants? I could use these jeans of my own on the floor,” He encouraged, not wanting Brian to get too uncomfortable or nervous. Brian nodded, standing up and sliding down their sweatpants, but keeping the old boxers, stolen from Marius, on. Marius stood up too and followed their lead. Once they were standing, Brian was reminded that they were nearly a whole foot taller than Marius, and that sent a little burst of confidence up their spine.

“I'm keeping mine on for now, but I want you out of everything, including your underwear, hear me?” Brian instructed, walking over to Marius and tilting his chin up to look him in the eye. That domineering personality was thrumming back into them as they looked down at him, his pupils blown wide. Marius tried to nod furiously, inhibited by Brian’s fingers, as he worked off what was left on his body. A kind smile floated across Brian’s face, reliving Marius of some of his jitters. They leaned in to kiss him, pulling him flush to themself. 

“Good boy,” they muttered into his desperate lips. A shiver went down Marius’ spine, stopping to pool with the heat in his stomach. Marius made up for it by grabbing at Brian’s ass, whining at the fact that he had to wait to see the rest of them.

“Can I touch you, Brian?” He asked tentatively, pulling back enough to look Brian in the eye as he asked. Brian nodded. 

“Yes. Please.”

Marius reached down as Brian went back to kissing him, more violently this time. He rubbed at their dick through their thin shorts, able to feel a small but obvious wetness below it. Brian shivered at the touch, leaning into it, before pulling back. 

“I wanna go to the bed,” they stated, pulling Marius with them. “And I want to feel you, Marius,” 

Marius swallowed hard and followed, grabbing a towel from the top of the dresser and spreading it out on the bed quickly. Kneeling on the foot of the bed as Brian laid down, Marius watched them tuck a pillow under their hips, then two more under their ribs and head. Their expression was softer again, and Marius was glad that they could finally reach all of them. Laying down made the height difference less obvious. He crawled over the top of Brian once they were situated, an arm on either side of them, with a leg slotted between their thighs.

“You said you wanted to feel me?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I hope this will suffice.” Marius leaned down, placing a kiss on each of Brian’s cheeks, then a peck on the lips, then all over their neck, then collarbones. Down both sides of their chest, hands cupping both sides of their waist before making his way down to Brian’s soft stomach. Marius kissed both sides of their hip bones, looking up at them for permission, hooking a finger into the waistband of the boxers. Brian nodded and Marius tugged them down, throwing them to the foot of the bed. He kissed across Brian’s front, not to tease them, but to wrap them in as much love as possible. Marius laid a light kiss to the tip of their dick, but Brian put a hand on his head to stop him. “Is that a no?”

“I don’t want you to eat me out, I want to feel you inside of me,” They asked, eyes almost desperate. Marius nodded, running a finger along the entrance to their cunt to test how wet they were, smiling when Brian shivered. He prodded one inside, quickly adding a second to speed opening them up some. As he did so, he returned to gently kissing them, on the mouth this time. 

He opted to ignore the light shaking of his hand as he worked a third into Brian. Tim would sometimes make jokes that it must be like he had a ‘vibrator’ selection when fucking his boyfriend. That wasn’t entirely accurate, but it was funny to both of them none the less.

“I love you, Brian. I love you so much,” He breathed. Brian keened less in response to his words, and more in response to his fingers work, but Marius could hardly find himself to feel offended. Only a few minutes more passed before Marius deemed his boyfriend stretched wide enough. A quick glance at the clock gave away that it’d already been an hour since they’d gotten into the bedroom. He pulled away to reach over to the side table and fish a condom out of the top drawer. It was Brian’s turn to whine pathetically.

“Marius, come back,” they pouted. Marius sat back on his knees between Brian’s spread legs, opening the condom and rolling it on. 

“Be patient, My Prince, I’ll be right there,” He chuckled, smiling at his pouting boyfriend, their hair spilling out in a halo on the pillow, and the outside of their hole glistening with slick. 

Marius positioned himself above Brian, putting weight on his forearms in hopes of keeping shakes to a minimum. One hand went to cradle their head, bringing them close to kiss them tenderly as he slowly, slowly pushed in. Gasping, breath catching with each inch he pushed in, Marius opened his eyes to gaze at his lover below him. 

“Holy shit-”

“Y-yeah, holy shit, Marius,” Brian swallowed hard as Marius bottomed out. They stayed like that, pressed together, face to face, adjusting to the sensations. Marius reached down to push Brian’s leg up and open a little farther, but a cautionary ‘pop’ of one of their joint stopped him immediately. “Yeah, maybe don’t do that. Least at this second, sorry,” Brian said in an apologetic fashion.

“No, don’t apologize, it’s not your fault, my love,” Marius assured them, slowly starting to roll his hips inside of them, moving out and back in, in small movements. Brian gasped. “Too soon?”

“No, you can keep going, I just didn’t expect it,” Brian confirmed, chuckling. “Please fuck me, Marius,”

And how could he refuse? He started to push his hips in and out at a more reasonable speed, pulling out more before sliding back in. Marius ducked his head into the side of Brian’s neck, biting and kissing hickies into the skin as they gripped his shoulder. Gasps and the occasional vocal noise or ‘oh, right there. Do that again,’ was the most that Brian ever put out during sex. Marius on the other hand was quite vocal. Into their neck, he let out loud, shuddering moans as he fucked into Brian. 

When Brian had a formidable bouquet of red and purple blooming up their neck and collarbones, and their arms wrapped around Marius’ torso tightly, He returned to looking them in the eye. 

“Hey Brian,” He muttered.

“Mmm?”

“I love you. I think you’re so beautiful,” He punctuated it with a kiss on the lips, cutting off whatever Brian was trying to respond with. “Don’t respond to me just yet,” He started again. “I love you, My Prince. I think you’re so beautiful. With your red-gold hair, like Freya, or incredible voice, like Orpheus,” Marius punctuated each bout of praise with a particularly deep thrust, hand snaking down to start rubbing at their dick. “It seems like every instrument you pick up, you can play perfectly.” Brian let out a pleasured sound, spasming around Marius, who smiled. “You’re so smart too. Intelligent beyond belief,” He set a calming kiss on Brian’s brow, starting to gather sweat. “Then there’s the days I can’t seem to get my body to do anything I want it to, and you're right there. Helping me along without as much as a seconds hesitation to make sure I want it. And don’t get me started on how stunning your gracious body is,”

Brian cut him off with a breathy: “I’m- I’m close Marius-”

The tone of his lover’s voice sat lightly in his chest.

“Good, baby. You’re so stunning. Right, I said that. Such a gorgeous, warm hole for me to fuck into. A soft, comfortable tummy for me to lay down against. Long, strong arms to wrap me up in,” Brian opened their eyes, clouded and begging. Marius could tell they hadn’t been lying. “Come for me, Brian. Let me feel you come around me,”

Brian nodded, hips bucking their dick up into his hand best they could with him still fucking into them. It didn’t take long, or much more urging from Marius, to tip Brian over the edge, finishing on him with a breathy cry. Marius kissed their cheek. 

“Good boy. So good for me,” He encouraged. “Do you mind if I finish inside you?” he asked, slowing down and pushing his now free hand to cup Brian’s tired face. 

“Mmmhmm. You can, I mean,” they whispered, the wave of sudden tiredness that crashed over them clear as day. Marius nodded and kissed them, starting back up to chase his own orgasm. It didn’t take long, and finally, Marius finished with a moan and pulled out. He sat up and pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trashcan. Brian frowned when they couldn’t feel him nearby anymore, opening their eyes. 

“Where are you going, Lovely?” They asked quietly. 

“Just getting something to clean you up with. I’ll be right back, I promise,” Marius smiled at him. He left the room, returning shortly with a glass of water and a package of baby wipes. He’d clearly fixed himself up in the bathroom before returning, now dressed in a large teeshirt and briefs. He set the plastic cup down on the bedside table, and now, with annoyingly shaky hands, he wiped down Brian’s legs and crotch. He took a new wipe and cleaned some of the sweat off their face and chest, pressing a kiss on their forehead once he was finished. “Alright, You don’t have to get up, I’ll just slip these on you, can you lift your legs up for me?” He said sweetly, sliding a fresh pair of shorts onto Brian’s legs. “Now your hips?” they obeyed, not opening their eyes, exhausted despite the little they’d actually don’t themself. “Ok, now Brian, my sweet Prince, I need you to sit up and have a couple sips of water, alright? So you’ll feel better tomorrow,” Brian nodded, and with Marius’ arm behind their back to support them, took the cup in two hands and drank down half the contents before Marius was satisfied and let them lay back down. He fiddled for the remote to the lights, shutting them off so the only light was the street-lamp four levels below their on-campus apartment. Finally, Marius settled into, bed pulling the bedcover up and curling up next to Brian, his head pressed into their chest.

“You did so good Brian, thank you, baby,” He rubbed a hand over their back, assuming them to be asleep already.

“I love you, Marius,” could barely be heard in the dark silence, half the syllables dead sound. But Marius understood. 

“I love you too, My Prince,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I miss my partner. Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember!! Aftercare is important, no matter how light the scene was, or even if it's just plain vanilla sex!!


	4. Double Date!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jonny invite Marius and Brian on a double date!! 
> 
> that's it. that's the fic.
> 
> Jonny has POTS, Tim has really bad eyes and while he does have glasses, they don't help as much as he'd like and also he's a dumbass and forgets them constantly.

“Marius- goddamn it! We’re gonna be late!” Brian yelled from the bathroom to Marius in the bedroom. They had a double date with Tim and Jonny tonight and they were really quite excited if not stressed. Marius was struggling with the button on his “Formal Jeans”. Brian was trying to get their long hair into a braid, but the stool they were sat on kept wobbling and their curls just wouldn’t lay flat and their fingers kept bending out of shape. Brian cursed again, groaning. “Marius! Do you know where my nice finger splints are?! The brass ones?!” They yelled again, giving up on the braid and tying it off half-way down.

“What?! No- Well- Try the pill drawer! In the kitchen!” he yelled, pulling on some shoes that didn’t need laces. “Wait! No! I’ll go look! You just get your jacket and I- oh” Brian pushed themself through the door, heavily leaning on a cane. Marius suddenly looked really worried. “Do you just not want to go? You look like you’re really hurting…” He stepped forward, looking them over like a concerned mother. Brian shoved him in the arm.

“I’m fine, and I’ve been excited about this all week. You just go check the drawer, I’ll grab my jacket, then we’ll head down to the restaurant,” they assured him, leaning down to kiss him on the nose. Marius nodded and started to scurry off to the kitchen before turning around for a second.

“Your hair looks really good, by the way, love,” He smiled widely before disappearing to find his boyfriends splints.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian smoothed out the long, thick, tweed-like skirt they were wearing as Marius drove, messing with the white button-down they’d chosen. 

“Why did those two have to pick such a nice place. They’re hardly ones for finery,” They pondered allowed. 

“I dunno, maybe they just felt like it. Or it’s a big anniversary?” Marius suggested, shrugging as he pulled into the parking lot, his own royal blue button-down looking rather sharp for how he’d usually dress. Getting all the buttons done up had been a challenge for the both of them. Marius had managed to find the splints, the nice brass ones that looked a lot like really weird rings that Brian always got compliments on from people who didn’t realize their purpose. He parked and got out to get the door for Brian, who didn’t complain. It’d been a long day and they’d nearly fallen down earlier and they just wanted to have a nice dinner with their boyfriend and close friends. 

They’d been close with Jonny since first year, he had always made jokes that he had the fucked up heart that Brian was missing, and Tim and Marius met the first week of their second and hit it off in a whole five seconds, swearing and laughing and disrupting class all the time. 

"Hello, I'm Brian, and I'm- oh there they are, thank you," they said respectfully to the lady at the front door, who smiled and followed them and Marius to the table where Jonny and Tim were already sat. Tim was fussing over Jonny's shirt and he was squirming to get away like a kid from his mom.

"Jonny- dammit just try- Marius!" Tim saw the two and his face lit up. "I think it's Marius, at least. No one else would were that god awful bright blue!" He teased with a grin. Jonny pouted in his seat, sad that the attention was no longer on him and Brian couldn't help but laugh. 

"Tim! I think it's a quite flattering color on me!" Marius boomed as hé pulled out the chair for Brian, then himself. 

"I'm just glad I can't make out that stupid expression on your face," Tim rolled his eyes. "It's unfortunate that I know you well enough to know what it looks like already," Marius feigned offense in such a way that Jonny and Brian couldn't not laugh. 

"And Brian, how are you?" Tim asked, elbowing Jonny without looking at him. 

"Tim I think I know how to talk to my friend, don't I?"

"Well, you know? Sometimes I can't tell," 

"Shut up you fuckin-"

"Jonny," Brian butted in. "We are in public and there are children here. Watch your mouth," they laid a hand out on the table flat, Marius laying his hand on top. "I'm doing fine, thank you, Tim, just a bit tired. Took a little bit of a tumble in the shower, but I'm doing ok now, I managed to catch myself," they explained, a soft smile on the face. Jonny looked at him worried, brow furrowed.

"Do you wanna go home? We can reschedule if you're not feeling up to it," he offered to his friend. 

"It's fine, I'm already here, and I just wanna eat, really," Brian shrugged, smiling when Marius leaned over to give them a kiss on the cheek. "Marius already triple checked," they confirmed. 

"Alright. Good. Are those splints new? They look really nice," Jonny mentioned, and Tim held out his hand as if to ask to feel them. Brian held the free hand out to Tim while nodding to Jonny. 

"Yes, I got them about a month ago, for nicer things than like, the plastic ones," they would have continued, just then the waitress came over, smiling and clicking her pen.

"Ok, what can I get y'all," she asked, "for drinks, I'll be back for food later," Sha clarified when Brian looked hastily at the menu, realizing that they'd not read over it yet. 

Marius started. "I'll have a glass of red wine and a water please," he asked, showing her an ID and smiling in a flattering way. Tim rolled his eyes and went next. 

"I'll have a diet coke, and do you have a kids menu? Jonny-"

"I'm not a child, Timothy! I can order for myself!" Jonny huffed. "I'm going to get a kids Powerade please," he said with far too much dignity. The woman still nodded and took the orders with total seriousness. 

"And you sir?" She asked Brian.

"Do you have hot chocolate here?" She nodded. "then I'm going to have a hot chocolate please, and water. With a straw for both please,"

"Alright! Be back with those soon!" She chirps before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Your hair looks nice, by the way," Jonny pointed out, talking under Marius and Tim, who were just going to town in conversation. "Did Marius do it? You never have a braid in,"

"No, I did it. That's why it looks like shit. I just figured it might be nice," they shrugged. 

"Well, you figured right." Jonny nodded firmly. The waitress came back and dropped their drinks down in front of them. Instead of starting to talk again when she left, Tim settled down and said something softly to Jonny, who leaned in close to him, putting one hand on his thigh and the other holding up the menu

Brian led their head on Marius and watched Jonny reading the menu allowed very softly while tracing each line with his finger for Tim. They looked so sweet and Jonny had even managed to forgo about half the eyeliner. He was being almost abnormally mature tonight, and Brian could only assume he was tired like they were. They took a deep breath and sighed, closing their eyes.

"You ok, Bri? Need to go sit in the car for a second?" Marius asked tentatively, rubbing a hand up and down their arm. Brian shook his head and sat up. 

"I just need to eat something. Don't worry," they insisted. When it was time to order, Jonny got a kids chicken fingers and fries, Tim got some face pasta dish, Marius got a burger, and Brian a salad. 

"Jonny, you absolutely heathen, stop putting salt on your food, you're gonna dry out like a raisin," Tim snarked at Jonny, who flipped him off right up close and took a big bite of his salt bathed fried chicken. 

"You jus' try an' stop me!" He waded through a mouth full of food, looking far too proud of himself. He swallowed and leaned in close to Tim. "gimme a kiss," he asked, voice laced with false innocence. Tim fell for it regardless of Marius trying not to bust out laughing, and when his lips met Jonny's, he nearly gagged. 

"Oh my god, Jonny! Why!! There was so much salt!! Ew!!" He exclaimed, nearly knocking his soda off the table in an attempt to wash his mouth of its sins. Brian smiled into their fork, having forgotten just how perfect Tim fit with Jonny and how genuinely happy Jonny was around him. It warmed their heart. 

"Haha! That's what you get!"

"What did I do to earn just raw salt in my mouth!"

They were loud, but no one else at the table could bring themselves to care enough to shut them up. 

"Agreed to marry me!"

"Why should I be punished for that?!" 

Brian caught up a second late, holding up their hand to quiet the two. 

"Hold on. Rewind. Marry? Explain please?" They looked back and forth between the two. 

"Oh. Yeah. That's why we wanted to have dinner with you two. Somewhere nice. I asked Tim to marry me…" Jonny said, clearly nervous but smiling wide. It started making sense to Brian why he had been so much more mature the whole night. 

"You proposed? Really? Mister Jonny 'I'm terrified of commitment’ D'Ville ?" Brian chuckled. "wow, I'm proud of you," they confirmed, Marius nodded eagerly. 

"So this means I get to be a groomsman, Right Timmy?" Marius reached across the table to flick Tim on the forehead.

"Not if you call me Timmy, no," he said snarkily. “But on that topic. We aren’t really gonna have a wedding persay. Probably gonna get legally hitched at the courthouse, then have some friends over after for drinks,”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “No need to make us sound so lame, Timothy,” he said, sarcasm coating his words. “But yeah, we aren’t really gonna tell people until it comes up or they figure it out. We’re getting rings tomorrow. And we’ll probably still be rooming with Nastya and Aurora. She lets us rent for so cheap after all.”

“Well, I’m so happy for you, man. I hope it all goes well” Brian said full of genuineness. Marius echoed the sentiment, but after that, marriage wasn’t much of a conversation topic, and it was really just like I’d been before. As much as brian enjoyed their friends and being with them, they could tell they were declining quickly and needed to get home soon. They excused themselves, leaving some cash with Jonny and Tim and working his way to the car, nearly falling asleep as Marius drove them home.

It took much longer than they’d have preferred, but eventually, finally, they made it into the bed, slotting themself into Marius’ arms, head tucked under his chin despite size differences. 

“Marius, can you believe that Jonny was the one to propose? That’s insane,” they chuckled, snuggling closer into Marius’ warmth.

“I really can’t, My Prince,” Marius worked his fingers through brian’s curls. “And they told us first,” His voice was quiet and he could tell Brian was fighting sleep. 

“Makes me wonder if we should be moving faster. Right? I mean if Jonny…”

“Well, love, are you comfortable being married to someone yet?”

“Well, no, I don't think so, but like…”

“Then, My Prince, we are moving just fine at our speed. No one else is your mile-marker, especially not someone as wild and unpredictable as Jonny. I’m not upset that you aren’t ready to be married, because I’m not either. It’s only been two years, Bri. Jonny and Tim were just ready sooner than us. We might never be ready.”

“You think we won’t ever be ready?” Brian asked, their own mind betraying them. 

“I don’t think it matters yet. Kiss me?” he asked, putting a finger under Brian’s chin as they leaned up to kiss him softly and lovingly. “I love you, Brian,”

“I love you too Marius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian has anxiety, oh no!! I love them so much. I'm not projecting, you are. Shut up. (/lh)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [their skin was gilded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536240) by [spacecitytraffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecitytraffic/pseuds/spacecitytraffic)




End file.
